


Ice Cream

by helens78, Telesilla



Series: Train Wreck [3]
Category: Establishment RPF
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Dom/sub, Kink, M/M, Masochism, Sadism, The Establishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-26
Updated: 2006-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is Sean's boy these days and when a hot day provides an excuse for ice cream, one thing leads to another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream

"Been shopping," Liam says as Sean answers the door. He holds up the Tesco bags and smiles. "This stuff will melt if it doesn't get put in the fridge right away."

"And what do you have there?" Sean asks, grinning. He steps aside to let Liam through the door and closes it behind them, following Liam to the kitchen.

"Hagen-Dazs vanilla ice cream," Liam says, pulling items out of the bag as he names them. "Hot fudge topping, caramel topping, whipped cream and a jar of cherries." He grins as he puts the ice cream in the freezer. "Been so 'effin hot lately that I was craving a sundae."

He then neatly strips off his clothes -- jeans, a singlet and canvas trainers with no socks -- and kneels in front of Sean. "May this boy have the privilege of wearing his Master's collar?" His grin as he looks up at Sean is anything but submissive.

Sean has the collar sitting on the kitchen table, ready for Liam's entry into his role. He picks it up and trails fingertips over Liam's neck, a quick reminder of where it's going and who's putting it there, and then says, "This boy's welcome to his collar and to his Master's affection, and his Master's very pleased to take him." The words said, Sean slides the collar into place, being very careful to buckle it on comfortably, running a fingertip under the leather to be quite certain it's not too tight or too loose.

He leans down and kisses Liam's forehead, one big smacking kiss, and smiles. "And I think my boy's in the mood to play," he adds. "Such initiative, bringing home ice cream. Didn't even ask me if I had a particular craving for it or what toppings I like. Suppose I have a fondness for pineapple?"

Sean's words never fail to ground Liam a little. He resists it, figuring that Sean knew what he was getting when they started this. _He got a big, surly, not very submissive boy,_ Liam thinks, although he's more hot and a little testy than truly surly today.

"This boy would say his Master had dubious taste in ice cream toppings," he says, smirking a little.

"Lucky for you I agree with you. Pineapple has no place in a sundae." Sean gives Liam a shit-eating grin and tucks a finger under his chin. "I'm in a mood to wrestle today. Think you can stand getting even more hot and sweaty?"

"Respectfully Master," Liam says smugly. "Is this boy's Master also in the mood to lose?"

Sean bends over again, poking his nose directly into Liam's. "This boy's going to talk his arse into a spanking if he's not careful," Sean growls, but it's a good-natured growl backed up with a broad grin. He nips at Liam's lower lip and then stands up again. "Care to make a wager on it?"

"On this boy getting a spanking or kicking his Master's arse?" Liam replies. He's new to this with Sean, or at least new to contract slavery with him, and he's not sure how far he can push his ... Master. _Master, not friend. Need to make a bit of an effort here._

"Well, since _now_ the spanking's a given," Sean drawls, "a wager on whether you'll be pinning me to the ground or whether it'll be me on top. As it always is." Sean smirks. Admittedly, they only wrestled once, and it was early in the morning when Sean's awake and Liam isn't, but still. Liam's a hell of a challenge to have as Sean's boy, and Sean needs all the advantage he can get.

"What does this boy get _when_ he does pin his Master?" Liam counters. Already he's calculating the fact that while he's got both reach and mass on Sean, Sean's 10 years younger. If it were boxing it'd be different but as it is.... _Pretty fair when you look at it._

"You can have your sundae," Sean smirks. "And you can eat it off _me_." He knows damn well that Liam's going to be tough to pin, but Sean is very fast, and can slither and wriggle out of a number of interesting grips. Pinning Liam's going to be a matter of timing more than anything, Sean suspects. A matter of waiting for the right opportunity and grabbing for it.

"Oh?" Liam's very intrigued; a sundae off Sean sounds good, and if for some reason he loses, the cold of the ice cream combined with the heat of the topping will be nice too. "This boy is of the opinion that his Master's back will make an excellent place from which to eat a sundae."

_Fuck but that sounds stilted._ Liam finds formal voice faintly ridiculous and only does it to annoy Sean -- who gave him a gratifyingly _what the hell are you doing_ look the first time Liam tried it.

"My boy might find out someday," Sean grins. He never quite knows how to respond to formal voice, and often wonders whether he should bother at all or whether it'd be just as effective if he accepted Liam's teasing attempts at it and left it alone himself. "But not today, I think. Come on, then." Sean inclines his head in the direction of the living room; all the furniture's been pushed out of the center of the room, leaving them with a good amount of space to wrestle. They might still end up bumping into things -- the sofa in particular is in danger -- but any bruises will be worth it.

Liam hasn't been told to crawl and he's not about to give up the advantage of height by going to his hands and knees. "This boy has no wish to be disrespectful" -- _Oh and sure I don't_ \-- "but he thinks he'll find out today."

Once in the living room, he goes down into a crouch and waits for Sean to come at him. The voice of a long ago trainer rings in his ears: _Let them come to you boyo; you're big enough to deal with the first rush._

Sean can tell Liam's expecting him to make the first move. And there's really no help for it; he's going to have to do just that. It's his show, after all.

_And Liam's your boy. Keep that in mind, and try to get him off-balance._ Sean's first move is a predictable rush that comes at Liam shoulder-first, and Sean has a flash of thought as he goes that it's a case where the unstoppable force is going to be stopped cold by the immovable object.

Sean manages to get more momentum than Liam expected, and he staggers as Sean comes at him. But then he's surging forward again, grappling at Sean's torso while he fights to find an advantageous moment to hook his leg behind Sean's knee.

Sean can feel his balance twisting out from under him. _Fuck. If he lands on me it's all over._ He grabs at Liam's shoulders and gives a hard, fast twist with his hip, willing to hit the floor with Liam but trying to make sure he lands on top, or at least comes down on his side next to Liam.

Sean's sudden twist takes Liam by surprise and he goes down heavily, his breath knocked out of him as Sean lands on top of him. _Damn but he's not a lightweight._ Liam puts his hands up and shoves hard at Sean's shoulders, angling to the right.

Sean rocks back several inches, but growls and shoves back, scrambling for holds on Liam's arms. _Goddamn, Liam, you're strong,_ Sean thinks, not that this comes as a surprise in the least. And it's worse than he thinks; with Liam on his back and Sean on top of him, Liam's in a position to use not just his arm muscles but his chest muscles to push Sean back. Sean's going to need to fight dirty if he wants to get Liam pinned, and he grinds his hips down against Liam's, hard enough and cruel enough to get Liam's attention.

The harsh friction of denim against Liam's erection -- _and that was quick to happen_ \-- is even more arousing than the firm pressure and Liam loses his concentration for a moment before straining up against Sean again. "Damn you," he growls as he tries to ignore just how good it feels to lie here naked under Sean.

"Try to be more convincing, boy," Sean growls, giving Liam another thrust -- God, that's good, and Sean's own erection is straining against the buttons of his jeans. He scrabbles for holds on Liam's arms, and when one of Liam's hands comes up to his shoulder, leans down and bites Liam hard on the flesh just at the base of his thumb.

"Fuck," Liam says, his hips moving against Sean's involuntarily. He collects himself and reaches up and grabs a handful of Sean's hair, pulling Sean's head back hard. "Fucking bastard, I'll show you."

"Show me what?" Sean grins. Tugging at his hair gets his attention, all right, but not in a bad way. He shakes his head, hissing at the way it just makes the tug that much worse, but it gets Liam's hand loose, and Sean reaches for that wrist and gets it pinned to the carpet, shifting his weight so he can trap it with a knee.

_I'm going to lose this,_ Liam thinks, although with Sean trapping his wrist like this, it doesn't really feel like losing. He struggles more, trying to twist his torso to get some leverage; even if he's going to lose, there's no point in making it easy for Sean. "You want easy, you have to give orders for it," he says, his voice unsteady.

"Does my boy _ever_ want anything easy?" Sean asks. He's breathing hard, and it feels damned good. He's got one hand free, and now that he's got one knee pinning Liam's hand down, he's got room to draw that hand between them, wrapping it around Liam's cock and stroking him hard. "Do you want to keep wrestling, then, or do you want me pounding you into the floor?"

"With all due respect, Master," Liam snarls, his hips already moving with the rhythm of Sean's hand, "you're a right bastard." He stops fighting Sean then. "You win."

Sean leans forward further and licks a slow, almost delicate path across Liam's lips. "Good boy," he murmurs. He gives a rough little twist at the head of Liam's cock. "I'm going to hurt you before I turn you over," he murmurs. "I want to see you bruise for me."

"Oh God, please," Liam moans. He's crap at being a submissive, but he likes being hurt, and Sean's so fucking good at it.

Sean leaves warm kisses across the line of Liam's jaw, making his way up to Liam's ear. "You sound so good when you beg, boy," he murmurs, and he bites down hard on Liam's earlobe.

All Liam can manage for a minute is a loud groan; the pain is as sharp as Sean's teeth and it's damn good. "More," he growls. "Please, more...."

"Please _what_, boy?" Sean growls. He's not one to insist on formal voice, but he has a sudden, deep need to hear _Master_ in that rough, low Irish accent. He wants to get that sort of acknowledgement from his boy before he sees Liam wearing his bruises.

"Master," Liam says, his voice rough with need. "Please, Master, fucking hurt me ... bruise this boy."

"Good boy," Sean grins, and his lips move down to the base of Liam's neck, just where it joins the shoulder. It's such a good place for biting, for sucking hard and drawing blood to the surface of skin, and bruises look so good there. They're so easy to play with afterward, too; all it takes is a casual hand on his shoulder, and Sean can press his thumb into that mark and remind both of them about this moment, about the feel of Sean's teeth sinking into Liam's skin and the growling, half-desperate moan Sean let out as he marked his boy.

The teeth are good, the pain is better, but it's Sean's hungry growl that really gets to Liam. "More," he demands urgently. "Harder, please, Master. More!"

_More, is it,_ Sean thinks; he grins and takes his hand off Liam's cock, bringing that hand up to Liam's neck so he can turn Liam's head to the side and bite down again, another bruise just to the left of the first. Sean's hips thrust against Liam's, and he wants this, badly -- wants to see Liam hurting for him, wants to hear Liam begging for it. He pulls his lips away and hisses _"Mine"_, and fuck, he's so hard he could cut glass.

Sean's never been like this before -- this possessive, this hungry for him -- and it feels utterly amazing. More than just that though, Liam feels ... owned. He's not used to it and he never thought he'd like it again but right now, it's perfect.

"Yours, Master," he gasps out, the word "Master" coming with greater ease than usual. "Yours!"

There are words Sean should be able to give Liam now. Liam deserves them. _Good boy, so proud, want you..._ And none of them are coming. Sean can't speak; he's moving his mouth down Liam's chest, making soft, approving sounds as he bites a hard sharp line across Liam's pec and puts his lips over Liam's nipple. His teeth sink very gently into flesh, and he exhales softly, centering himself. One hand goes to Liam's hip, pinning him down to the floor, and the other wraps around Liam's forearm, gripping hard enough to bruise. His teeth stay gentle. He should get words out -- _beg me for it_ \-- but when he takes his teeth off Liam's nipple, the best he can get out is a low, demanding growl.

"Please, Master," Liam begs, his body straining against Sean's in an attempt to coax more of this lovely hurt out of Sean. "Fucking begging here, Master. Please...."

_Yes,_ Sean thinks, but he still can't form the words for it. He bites down on Liam's nipple, hard this time, teeth pinching in sharply and then letting up for a fraction of a second while his tongue flicks out across Liam's skin. And then his teeth are back, and the hand on Liam's hip moves back to his cock, short twisting strokes near the head that are meant to get Liam close and make it damned difficult for him to keep from going over.

_He's fucking trying to kill me,_ Liam thinks, as he lets out a loud, wordless yell. He's more than tempted to go ahead and come, but he manages to grit his teeth and get the words out. "Close, Master. Please...."

There's Sean's first word since Liam took him to a place where all he can do is see red and growl: "_No._" He drags his teeth across Liam's chest to his other nipple, and licks across it once before his teeth come down hard.

"Fuck," Liam pants out. "Can't ... Master I fucking ... please?"

Oddly enough, it's Liam's incoherence that brings Sean's language skills back. He shifts so he's looking up into Liam's eyes, and the strokes on Liam's cock slow down just a fraction. "If you come now," he murmurs, "I'll get myself off, I'll come all over your thighs, and I'll lick it off you. You won't get to taste me. You won't get to feel me fucking you. And you won't be coming again for the rest of the weekend." He grins. "Up to you, boy."

Liam knows that Sean is serious here and he slams one fist hard on the floor in an attempt to lose some of his excess energy. "Please, Master ... fuck your boy, then," he begs, staring up at Sean hungrily. "Please?" He's there now; once more Sean's ferocity and the pain he delivers so well have dragged Liam down into headspace.

"Roll over," Sean growls; he pushes away from Liam and begins tearing at his clothes, much too impatient to wait for his boy to undress him. There's lube and a condom in his pocket, as always -- thank God -- and he grabs both before kicking out of his pants.

The carpet is harsh on his cock as Liam rolls over and spreads his legs, but he doesn't mind it at all. Hell, he can end up with rug burn there for all he cares as long as Sean fucks him.

Sean's impatient, and he considers just going into Liam hard once he's got the condom on; it's pre-lubricated, and Liam could take it. But he's nicer than that, generally, and the lube's here. He pops the packet open, and slicks the gel over his fingers, then guides them into Liam. He's rough with it, very quick, not wanting to take more time here than he has to.

Arching his hips up, Liam growls at Sean -- even headspace won't stop that, as he knows Sean likes it when his boy growls at him. "Now ... don't need lube ... now please Master?"

"_Yes._" It's barely a word; more a hiss between clenched teeth. Sean drapes a forearm over Liam's shoulders and sinks himself in deep, growling and pushing forward until he can feel his hips against Liam's arse. _God_, that's good, and he gives another rough thrust just for the sheer pleasure of feeling Liam's body take him in.

It hurts, of course, but Liam was expecting -- no, _wanting_ \-- it to hurt and so he groans and shoves back against Sean as much as he can in this position. "Fucking hurts ... good ... Master. More, please?"

"Greedy boy, aren't you?" Sean whispers, but he gives Liam what he's begging for, going in hard, making it rough, making sure it hurts. "_My_ greedy boy. _Mine._"

"Yours ... oh God, yes ... yours, Master ... want it ... begging for it." Liam doesn't even know if he's making sense here, and he doesn't care as long as Sean keeps fucking him into the ground like this.

He doesn't have to worry about Sean stopping any time soon; the floor could cave in under them and Sean would find a way to keep going. Liam feels so good under him, so warm, and Sean can almost feel the pulse of his heartbeat as he keeps fucking him hard. Their breathing is falling into rhythm; Sean leans forward and nips at Liam's shoulders, one sharp little bite after another after another as he slams into Liam with all the force his hips can manage.

All his words but one are gone and Liam hopes desperately that Sean will know what he's asking for; he doesn't want to break a rule here, but if Sean doesn't do something soon, he will.

"Please ... please...."

"Come, boy," Sean growls. "Come for me. _Now._"

Grateful beyond words, Liam does as ordered, coming with a strangled scream as Sean pounds into him hard. He wants to thank Sean ... his Master, but he can't say or do anything but lie on the floor panting.

Sean goes over with a scream of his own, fitting himself to Liam's body as the orgasm pulses through him. He ends up shaking, arms barely able to support him, and finally collapses on Liam, moaning against his skin.

"Mmm," Liam rumbles after a moment spent enjoying the feel of Sean on his back. It's good, but Liam needs to come back to himself now, needs to leave the confusing place where Sean really becomes "Master" to him. "'S nice but, Master? You weigh a bloody ton."

Sean chuckles and then grimaces as he slides off Liam, rolling to the side and tossing the condom away as he collapses on his elbows. "You're one to talk about weighing a bloody ton," he teases, smacking Liam lightly on the arse. "I'm going to remember you said that."

"Bitch bitch bitch," Liam growls. "You're always complaining." He reaches out and brushes Sean's hand with his own for a moment, a quick gesture of thanks he hopes Sean understands.

"So, you actually gonna eat that ice cream off me and if so does Master want his boy to shower first?"

Sean grins. "I'll just have to spray you down with the garden hose after anyway, so no, don't shower. Stay right there."

"Spray me down?" Liam yells after Sean. "Like hell you will!"

Actually, it sounds quite nice to Liam; Sean's garden has a nice high wall and the idea of being naked outside and fooling around with the hose has its appeal. _Not that I'll let Sean know that._

Sean heads off to the kitchen, whistling something vaguely tuneless, and is careful to make quite a lot of noise as he gathers Liam's ice cream and accoutrements. He puts the caramel and hot fudge into the microwave while he brings out the first armload of things -- ice cream, whipped cream, cherries, along with spoons (_for serving only_, he thinks) -- and a few hand towels.

"Can I at least move to a less sticky part of the carpet?" Liam asks when Sean comes back into the room.

Sean chuckles. "Didn't know you were so particular, boy. Yeah, go on." He makes a "scoot" gesture with one hand before heading back to the kitchen for the sauces.

Pausing to make a rude gesture that Sean may or may not have seen, Liam moves over to a different spot on the short napped carpet. _If I were Sean and I caught that, I'd have my boy cleaning the carpet without a towel._ He smiles to himself; he'd probably be much harder on himself than Sean is.

"I _saw_ that," Sean calls from the other room. "You realize you'll be paying for that later, boy." Back with the hot fudge and the caramel, Sean settles down next to Liam and ruffles a hand through his sweaty hair. "Now where to start." But he's not talking about the ice cream; he's looking critically at Liam's body and shaking his head. "If you'd been good just now, I'd be licking ice cream off your chest. As it is..." He slides a hand down from the nape of Liam's neck to the small of his back. "I think I'll start right here."

Liam actually feels guilty for having disappointed Sean and so he vows to stop being such a prat. "This boy apologizes, Master," he says contritely as he shivers a little at Sean's touch to his back.

Liam's going to be shivering quite a bit more in a moment. Sean leans down and kisses the small of Liam's back, and grins. "This boy's going to have to do more than that to make it up to me. But we'll talk about that _after_ my ice cream." He opens up the Hagen-Dazs and spoons out a generous bit of it, letting it glide gently off the spoon onto the small of Liam's back.

"Bloody hell!" Liam bursts out, forgetting his manners the instant the cold ice cream hits his back. "Fucking freezing that is!"

"It was your idea," Sean points out primly, although of course it _wasn't_. But Liam brought the ice cream into the house, so he deserves what he's getting, Sean decides. He picks up another spoon and dips up some hot fudge, drizzling some of it over Liam's back and some of it over the ice cream. "That better?" he asks.

"Oh fuck," is all Liam can get out. The fudge is not as hot as candle wax, but it's pretty warm and it feels amazing when combined with the cold of the ice cream. "Feels brilliant," he says. "Thank you, Master."

"You're welcome," Sean grins, and he decides not to bother with whipped cream just yet; he leans down and begins taking small licks of ice cream and hot fudge from Liam's back.

That much ice cream sitting on the small of Liam's back soon has him shivering, something the drag of Sean's tongue doesn't help much. "Gonna put it on your bloody stomach when it's my turn," he mutters.

"'Bitch bitch bitch'," Sean quotes, "'always complaining'." And he takes another small lick off Liam's back, determined now to get the ice cream off him as slowly as possible.

"That's how you know it's me rather than any random hulking naked Irishman with ice cream on his back," Liam shoots back.

Sean loses it at that, snickering against Liam's skin. "Oh, God," he laughs, "_'any random hulking naked Irishman'_... fuck, Liam." His tongue drifts lower, well below the point where he's taking up any ice cream, getting close to Liam's cleft where he can taste the hint of latex and lube on Liam's skin.

"This boy is pleased he amuses his Master so," Liam replies demurely.

"As well you should be," Sean grins. There's still a bit of ice cream left on Liam's back, but the fudge is gone; he grabs the caramel and drizzles that onto the small of his back, making small circles around the leftover puddle of ice cream. "I did take you partly because you make me smile."

_I thought it was because you felt sorry for me._ Liam knows, even as he thinks it, that he's wrong, and he's damn glad he held his tongue. That would be very much the wrong thing to say here, and so he settles for a soft laugh. "And here I thought it was for the size of my tackle."

"Mm, well, I did say _partly_," Sean teases. The taste of caramel against Liam's skin is exquisite, and Sean finds himself distracted as he ends up licking Liam clean.

If Liam could get hard again so soon he would, but he can't, and so he just moans appreciatively as Sean does what feels like a very thorough job on his back.

Not just his back, either; Sean's not put off by the leftover taste of lube and latex, and he ends up drifting lower, tongue dipping into Liam's cleft again, this time more seriously.

_Then again, if he keeps doing that, I may get hard again after all,_ Liam thinks. _Stranger things have happened._ All he manages aloud is a long drawn out moan.

"Ask for it," Sean murmurs.

"Please, Master," Liam says hoarsely, even though getting hard again is going to hurt more than a little. "Feels so good, Master, please?"

"Good boy," Sean breathes, and this time he uses his thumbs to spread Liam wide, thrusting his tongue in and wiggling it, almost surprised by how easy it is, how deep he's able to go. But Liam's freshly fucked, and Sean moans as he starts fucking Liam with his tongue, giving Liam the rough, soft glide of it and unconsciously rubbing his cock against the carpet as he picks up speed.

"Jaysus," Liam moans, arching his hips up to meet each glorious stroke of Sean's tongue. "So fucking good, Master ... so good...."

He was right, of course. It hurts as he feels himself getting hard again, and it's not helped by the fact that, yes, his cock is a bit abraded from the carpet. "Hurts," he whispers softly, for once not worrying if he'll be mocked for saying so.

"I know," Sean whispers. He comes up, slides two fingers into Liam, licks gently around them. Getting hard again would be difficult for him as well, and he hasn't decided if he wants to fuck Liam again or if he simply wants to push Liam. Liam never seems to _know_ how far he can go, how much he can give, until he's there. "You can do this for me," he whispers, giving another gentle lick to the skin stretched around his fingers. "You can take this for me."

"Oh God, yes," Liam groans. This is why he signed on with Sean; he's here because he likes the man and for these brilliant moments when he's told he can do better. When it's assumed that he's strong enough to give _more_. "I want it to hurt, Master," he adds, looking over his shoulder with pleading eyes.

"Good boy," Sean says, smiling. "Get up on your hands and knees for me." He pulls back to let Liam have an easier time of it, and wraps his hand around his own cock; watching his boy move is always a bit like watching a lion, all those powerful muscles under skin that nearly glows, and he winces as he gives his cock a few sharp strokes. Maybe not so soon, especially if his plans for the garden are going to bear out as he'd like.

Moving to his hands and knees at least takes the pressure off his cock, and Liam makes a vaguely grateful rumbling noise as he gets into position. "Please, Master," he says again, once he's in position. "Please."

"There's my boy," Sean murmurs approvingly. He kneels up behind Liam and slides fingers into his arse again, curling them this time while he licks around them. The pace seems a little faster this time, as if he's urging Liam on a bit harder than he was before.

Sean, Liam realizes, will be able to do this for a good long time. The thought makes him shudder in a not entirely unpleasant way. He loves pain like this, pain wrapped around and through pleasure until his nerves can't tell where one begins and the other leaves off. "Hurts, Master," he whispers again. "Love this...."

Sean chuckles against Liam's skin, breath warm against his fingers. "You'd better fucking love it," Sean says, voice full of affection. And Liam's quite right; Sean could keep this steady, fast pace up for as long as Liam could stand it. He reaches around with his free hand and squeezes Liam's cock lightly, knowing it's going to hurt and make a dizzying contrast to the pleasure his other hand and his mouth are offering. "I want it to hurt," he murmurs. "Want it to feel good."

"Oh God ... it does," Liam manages to gasp out. He can't help moving now, not sure if he's moving to get more of Sean's fingers and tongue or less of his hand. He's done good scenes with Sean before, but this is the best so far, and the knowledge that he's going to spend several days in discomfort doesn't bother him in the least.

"Does my boy think he can come again?" Sean asks. The way Liam's squirming under his touch is fucking brilliant, and he grins, tightening his grip on Liam's cock just a little. Liam can move all he wants; he's just not getting away.

"This boy is sorry, Master," Liam says, with no trace of sarcasm in his voice, "but not ... not right away." And he _is_ sorry, not because he wants to come but because his Master wants it and he can't give it to him.

"All right," Sean murmurs. "Then let's think about what you can do to make up for your earlier disrespect, shall we?" And he lets Liam's cock go, and slides his fingers away, reaching for one of the towels to clean up and sitting back again.

"Yes, Master," Liam replies, once more feeling regret for displeasing Sean. "This boy apologizes and submits himself to his Master's punishment." _Formal voice,_ he thinks with some surprise, _doesn't seem so stilted now._

Sean thinks it over for a few seconds, mainly for show; he has a good idea what he wants from Liam right now. "I want you wearing a plug for me, among other things," Sean says. "And I want you out in my garden for cleaning up." He reaches out and brushes Liam's hair back from his forehead. "Your Master knows he has a stubborn boy, and he doesn't mind that. But you don't get away with things here."

_A plug?_ Liam thinks. _And other things? Just what deviousness are you up to?_

"Yes, Master," he replies aloud. "Thank you, Master." He actually is grateful, he realizes. Grateful that Sean cares enough to correct him, just as Liam's cared enough with his boys in the past. Liam considers that sort of attention the sign of a good Master and it somehow relaxes him into headspace even more to know once again that Sean measures up.

"Kneel up, and stay here for me." Sean takes to his feet and heads off to the bedroom, where he picks a nice medium-sized silicone plug and a black leather cock ring, the kind that snaps on, and then he takes the time to get into clothes. Black t-shirt, khaki shorts, white socks, and black leather boots, which he laces on in record time. Cock ring and plug in hand, he heads back out to the living room.

Wincing a little, Liam kneels up, pulling his shoulders back out of respect for Sean's thing about posture. He's sore already and both a cock ring and a butt plug are going to make him even more sore. _Which is just fine with me; can't wait to see what he has in mind._

Sean snaps the cock ring on, giving Liam's cock a quick, affectionate stroke afterwards, and then puts a hand on his shoulder. "Bend over," he grins. He gets a bit of lube -- Liam's still stretched, he won't need much -- and slicks it over the plug.

Liam can feel his face go hot as he bends over. He knows he looks absurd like this, a big man on his knees and elbows with his arse in the air waiting for a plug to be shoved in. He has to stifle a moan of anticipation.

Sean grins and gives Liam a teasing pinch at the top of one thigh. "My boy wants to wear a plug for his Master?" he asks.

"Please, Master," Liam replies, hissing a little at the pinch to his thigh.

No more teasing. Sean slides the plug in, rocking it in firmly with his palm once it's seated. "Good boy," he grins.

"Oh Jaysus," Liam breathes. "Thank ... thank you, Master."

"You're welcome," Sean says, giving Liam a hard slap on one cheek with the flat of his palm. "Now get up. We're going out back."

He stands up and folds his arms across his chest. Liam doesn't look ridiculous at all bent over for him; he looks powerful, as if that power's harnessed, and as always it gives Sean a thrill deep in the pit of his stomach -- or maybe a little lower than that -- to know such a strong man _wants_ to kneel for him.

Moving carefully, Liam gets to his feet, hoping that "get up" didn't mean "get to your knees so you can crawl". "The garden hose, Master?" he asks, mock resignation in his voice.

"Mm-hm." Sean makes a small _scoot_ motion with his hands and follows behind Liam to the back garden, watching the way Liam's muscles clench as he walks.

Walking carefully with a plug stuffed in one's arse isn't the easiest thing in the world, but Liam does his best knowing Sean is watching him. _At least the cold water is going to help me deal with the erection,_ he thinks with amusement. It really is damn hot outside, a rarity for England, and one that will make being hosed down more of a treat than a punishment.

Sean points at a spot in his garden that will need the water anyway -- no reason not to plant Liam in an area that will serve two different functions, after all -- and goes to the side of the house to get the hose. He turns on the water as he goes, and it comes out of the hose in a slow stream.

"Back to me," Sean directs. He's glad Liam won't see him smirking. "Curse if you need to, boy."

_Try to be good,_ Liam says, bracing himself. _It's gonna be cold as all fuck so don't give him the satisfaction of swearing._ When the headspace vanished and this once more became about besting Sean he doesn't know, but his own mood swings today are making him a little dizzy.

Sean lifts the hose up so the water trickles over Liam's shoulders, down the back of his neck, across his back. He's not too careful about the splash of the water, so when some of it ends up on his own clothes, he hisses in a quick breath. It _is_ cold, even through his t-shirt.

"Mmmph!" Liam manages to bite back the "fuck" in favor of the muffled grunt, but it's not easy. The water is fucking cold, and as he suspected, the only benefit is that the cock ring suddenly feels a lot less tight.

Sean presses his thumb over the nozzle, cutting off part of the spray and increasing the water pressure. He aims it squarely at Liam's lower back and uses his free hand to scrub at Liam's skin. Really, this won't do much for getting him clean, but if things go according to plan Liam's going to have more than ice cream to wash off his skin anyway.

Liam grunts again, and turns to frown over his shoulder. "This boy feels like his master is treating him like an 'effin puppy."

_Oh shite,_ he thinks as soon as the words leave his mouth. _Don't you fucking dare Sean; I'll fucking safe word, I will._

"Let's see, we've already had you beg and roll over for me today. What's left? You could speak." Sean grins. "You could lick your Master's boots."

"You want speaking Master?" Liam growls, even though he knows he's going to regret this. "Because I'll fucking give you speech."

_You were gonna try to be good, Neeson,_ Liam berates himself, _but no, you had to mouth off, and you're doing it still._

Sean's eyes narrow, and the hose goes thumping to the ground. "You're on thin fucking ice, boy," he says. "On your hands and knees. _Now._"

Still not sure why he's doing this, Liam glares at Sean for a long moment before going to the ground on his hands and knees. _I'll be safewording if he really asks me to fucking bark._

"The next thing out of your mouth is going to be _woof_," Sean says, and he's quite serious. "Or we're going back inside."

_Why did I push us to this?_ Liam wonders.

"Ballymena," he says, looking up at Sean.

Sean blinks several times as Liam's safeword registers. "All right," he says quietly. "All right, Liam. Scene's over. Come on." He offers Liam his hand. "Let's go in."

"Give me a minute alone, please," Liam replies equally quietly. "I'll be in right away."

Sean nods. He takes the hose with him, back to the side of the house, and turns off the water, then takes care to reel the hose up again so it's put neatly away.

At the door, he makes sure to scrape the mud off his boots before walking in. He finds a towel and waits by the door for Liam.

As soon as Sean is out of sight, Liam removes everything marking him as owned, hissing a little between his teeth as the plug comes out. He leaves it in the grass, but brings the cock ring and his collar with him as he comes into the house. Silently he hands them both to Sean taking the towel from him and drying off.

Sean takes both and puts them on the nearest flat surface, which happens to be a windowsill. "I'll get your clothes, if you want them," he offers.

"My jeans, please," Liam replies, feeling oddly fragile standing there in the back entry way. _Well, you've really fucked this up, boyo._

Sean leaves for the kitchen and comes back with Liam's jeans, along with a couple of bottles of beer. "Come on," he says, handing Liam's jeans over. He takes the beer back to the furniture -- ah, damn, it's all been moved out of place and the coffee table is in the hallway. Sean drags one of the end tables in front of the sofa and puts the bottles on it, then sits down.

Liam gets into his jeans and joins Sean in the living room, taking up a beer bottle and staring at the telly. _Wonder if there's a match on,_ he thinks before admitting that they actually need to talk. But first, an apology.

"That was my fault," he says. "And I'm sorry for it."

Sean nods, acknowledges the apology. He doesn't think it's necessary, but he doesn't want to take away from the importance of the statement by telling Liam he didn't need to bother making it. "It's not about fault, Liam. We have limits. If we reach them during a scene that way, we can stop. Talk it out. I'm not upset." He pauses, picks at the label on his bottle. "Are you upset?"

"Yes," Liam says flatly. He's a little surprised Sean isn't upset; it's never easy when a sub safewords. "I pushed and I'm not sure why." He drinks more of his beer.

For Sean, the fact that he's not upset is owed almost entirely to his pragmatism. There's no point in being angry with Liam, no point in holding on to any resentment. The scene ended, and it needed to; it wasn't going to get any easier for either of them. It's more important now to sort through the aftermath, to make sure Liam doesn't feel as if he did something wrong by using the safeword itself. If there was one thing Pierce gave him in those two years, it was that he never made Sean feel weak or wrong or foolish for giving him _hydrangea_.

"To find out how much I'd take. Or how much you would," Sean offers. "Maybe."

The words, the few simple words he could utter that would explain his real problem with the way the scene was going, are there on Liam's tongue, but it will take more beer or more time before he can utter them. "Maybe so," he says, quickly adding, "Got a fag? Mine are in the car."

"Yeah, hang on." Sean hasn't had a smoke in almost a week, but the cigarettes are hidden in the pantry; he didn't think he was going to last a fortnight this time around. He gets up again and digs through the pantry, coming back with a half-crushed pack and a box of matches.

"Ta," Liam says lighting up. The first drag is good and he follows it with some beer. "Went well at first, that one did."

To say anything at all here would be stating the obvious, or rather agreeing with the obvious, so Sean nods and takes a swig of his beer.

"Was all fine really; liked you getting me hard again. Fancy that at my age." Liam frowns and finishes his beer. "So yeah, grand, up to the point where you scrubbed me down." He looks at his bottle and then at Sean's. "Want another?" he asks as he gets up.

"No," Sean says. "You know what I'm thinking? I'm thinking it wouldn't have mattered where I took you -- this was going to come, one way or another. Or did I hit on something I didn't mean to?"

"You think I was testing you," Liam asks from the kitchen. He shakes his head as he comes back into the living room. "No, I don't think ... well, maybe, I suppose." He paces around drinking his beer until, defeated by Sean's patient silence, he finally says, "she called me 'pet.'" The words are not directed to Sean but to the mantlepiece. "Didn't make me bark, but she liked it when I'd lie at her feet or...." His voice trails off; this is humiliating in a not fun way. Furthermore, it calls to mind a time when the humiliation was fun.

"Ah, Liam," Sean sighs, and he pulls himself off the couch and takes up a spot by the fireplace. He reaches out and puts a hand on Liam's shoulder. "I'm sorry," he murmurs. "I didn't realize."

"No reason you should," Liam says, shrugging. "'M not one to go on about it when it's over and done."

"Fair enough," Sean says. "But it's coming up now. Not over and done with, or it doesn't feel like it at the moment." He scratches at the back of his neck and makes what has to be one of his least favorite offers: "Want to talk about it?"

"Not really," Liam says. "Should we?" He knows the answer is yes, but if Sean says no, it'll be easier to just move on.

A bit of annoyance is audible in Sean's voice when he says, "_Yeah_, Liam." He tries to clamp down on it, but it's not easy. "I think if we're on a minefield, I want to know about it."

_Like all the things I don't know about Pierce?_

Liam bites his tongue and the words stay in his head. No sense lashing out at Sean when they're supposed to be dealing with Liam's issues. "Sorry," he mutters. "Just ... it's not easy to talk about." He laughs rather humorlessly. "I'm a bloke, in case you missed it."

"I noticed," Sean says dryly. He squeezes Liam's shoulder again and then tugs him toward the couch. "I know it's not easy. Just... tell me what needs to come out." Sean wishes he could think of a better way to get this started, but it's no easier being a good listener than it is for Liam to start talking. _Fucking hell. This is always so goddamned difficult._

"She scratched me behind the ears once, early on," Liam says, half turning away from Sean. "I was in a bit of a silly mood and I nuzzled her hand." He pauses for a swallow of beer. "Never messed about with fake ears or tails or that sort of thing, but ... well, you know." They're both Establishment, after all; they've seen far weirder stuff with their evening pint.

"So it was... something you liked?" Sean's voice is halting, and he's trying hard to make sure it doesn't sound like he's making any sort of judgment. He just wants to know what he's looking at. Liam and Tasha had been together for a few years before the scene that went bad. There must have been good memories.

_I hate this,_ he thinks suddenly. _Hate that things we took so much pleasure in have to be colored so hard by our pasts._ He picks up his beer again, looking for something to do with his hands.

Restlessly, Liam moves around the living room as he talks. "I liked it. Right up to the point where the only water I got in that last scene was from a dog bowl." No sense in telling Sean that the bowl had been used other times and he had liked it.

"Fuck," Sean says, very quietly. He doesn't outright hate Tasha, not yet, but damn if that quiet, matter-of-fact sentence from Liam doesn't push him very close to that line. "Do you want to call a halt to that sort of play with me, then?" he asks. "Is that something you don't want me prodding at?"

"For now, yeah," Liam says. He frowns and finally looks at Sean. "You don't think...." Asking for reassurance isn't easy, and he takes another swallow of beer and tries again. "You don't think it was ... foolish?" he finally asks, not sure if he means the idea of pet play, his unease about it now, or his decision to safeword.

"For now -- that's fine," Sean says, nodding. The rest of Liam's question isn't nearly as easy, but he needs an answer. _Damn, I wish I were good at this._ "I think either all of it's foolish -- everything to the bare bones of sex at all -- or none of it is," he offers. "I don't think it's foolish." _Oh, that made no goddamned sense at all. Christ, Bean._

Oddly enough, it does make sense to Liam, and he nods. "Yeah, it's all pretty fucking funny when you think about it." He pauses, looking at Sean for a long moment and then nods. Putting his beer bottle down, he very deliberately takes his jeans off, folds them and puts them on the floor near the hearth before kneeling in front of Sean and lowering his eyes.

"May this boy have the privilege of wearing his Master's collar?" Unlike earlier in the day, his tone of voice is sincere and respectful.

Sean nods, and he goes back to the windowsill where he left Liam's collar. He comes back and sits down in front of Liam, and he leans forward and presses a kiss to the hollow at the base of Liam's throat.

"This boy's Master is glad to have him," Sean murmurs. He brings the collar up, then, and buckles it onto Liam's neck.

"Thank you, Sean," Liam murmurs, hoping that Sean knows he's being thanked for a lot more than the collar.

Sean smiles even more at that, and he leans in and kisses Liam hard.

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second story in the Train Wreck arc, which constitutes the backstory for Liam and Sean as they were played in The Establishment, which means it's also part of Sean's backstory for [_Just Might Find_](http://archiveofourown.org/series/1728). Liam's backstory--including his fucked up relationship with Natasha Richardson--was initially developed by [](http://lori.livejournal.com/profile)[**lori**](http://lori.livejournal.com/) but by the time this backstory arc was written, the character had been turned over to [](http://telesilla.livejournal.com/profile)[**telesilla**](http://telesilla.livejournal.com/).
> 
> Please note, [](http://lori.livejournal.com/profile)[**lori**](http://lori.livejournal.com/) wrote Liam's backstory long before Natasha Richardson died. We mean no disrespect toward the dead.


End file.
